One Week
by Black Butterflyz
Summary: My first Mutant X fic, please R&R! Jenny needs a body to survive and chooses Emma. Inside the Sanctuary Emma's friends still haven't figured it out but are they finally beginning to get a clue? Final chapter updated! COMPLETE!!!!!!
1. Prologue 1

Disclaimer: No, i don't own Mutant X.  
A/N: This story doesn't really have an exact setting in the Mutant X timeline, but all it's not that late after Brennan and Emma have joined Mutant X.   
I'm not quite sure with the writing stuff here, this is my first Mutant X story, but the idea popped into my head one day (this day, actually) and I decided to write it down b4 it goes away. I probably wont update with the next chapters for at least a week, maybe longer, but I'll probably stop if I get no reviews which is why i send this message - if you're reading my story, you've gotta review it (especially if you want to see what happens next). Also, please be nice in reviewing and i am open to ideas for this story (since its a first for me, for MX anyway, i write Buffy stories normally) so please email them to me or write them in your reviews.  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Summary: When Jenny needs a life force she posses Emma's body she decides to have some fun and starts to wreak havoc. Will the team realize the truth?   
  
  
Prologue   
  
Emma wondered around the shopping centre, checking her watch. It was 9.00pm. She was supposed to bring back Chinese takeout for everyone to have for dinner, but then a clothes sale had caught her eye and she'd got destracted. She knew if she didn't go back soon they'd start worrying so she headed for the restaurant.   
  
Once she had recieved the food, she handed the man her money and waited for her change. It was then that she felt someone watching her. She turned round suddenly, but all she saw was the lady wiating in-line behind her, kneeling and talking to a little boy that Emma guessed was her son. Emma collected her change and dissmissed the feeling, but once she had walked out the entrance she felt it again.   
Hurridly, she looked around. Then she saw in the corner behind the cinema, something was moving behind a tall flowerpot.  
"GS agents never get off your case do they," she muttered under her breath as she moved stealthily towards it.   
Looking behind herself one last time, Emma pushed the palm leaves behind and raised her left hand, ready to battle, only to realise it was just a little boy sitting crouched down there.  
He stared wide-eyed up at her. "Are you the hide-and-seek police?" he asked.  
She stared at him blankly.  
"My mummy says that they don't like it when children play games in here. She says they even have a hide-and-seek police force. You're not gonna take me to jail are you ma'am?"  
"N-no," she mumbled, suprised her find had turned out to be nothing. "Sorry. Good luck with your game," she said as she picked up the shopping bags beside her and turned to leave.  
She was then face to face with a taller woman who stared straight into Emma's eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry," Emma began. "Is this your son?" but she wasn't allowed to finish what she was saying as the older woman's fist came and plummeted into Emma's face, knocking her out cold.  
The little boy stood up. "Cool!"  
"Here," they lady said and thrust a green note into his hand.  
He examined it carefully. "10 dollars!?" he exclaimed. "You said you'd give me twenty!" She stred coldly at him and her eyes slowly began to turn a hazy red colout till it dissolved into a fiery black. "Aaah!" he half screamed and ran off crying for his mother.  
The lady shrugged and put back the 10 dollar note into her coat pocket and slung Emma on her shoulder before exiting the mall and leaving all Emma's shopping behind.  
  
  
__________  
  
Well, whadda ya think?  
Should i continue? 


	2. Prolouge 2

Disclaimer: NO!!!!!!!!  
A/N: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, this chapters out to you...there will be longer chapters i just didn't want to write loads for an intro, but i do normally write long chapters - in my buffy stories normally chapters are medium length, but my current buffy one has LONG chapters. But never mind that - this is Mutant X! This is just the other part of the intro - next time the stroy really gets underway (please bear with me! - it's not that easy for me to write really fast)  
  
Summary: Jenny needs a life force so she posses Emma's body.  
  
________________  
  
Prologue part 2  
  
___  
  
  
Jenny looked at herself in the mirror. "Well, what do you think?" she asked her friend.  
"I think you are drawing way too much attention to yourself! I mean the mall, what were you thinking?"  
"I wasn't. I needed a body. You said so, Gary."  
"I know and you did, but -"  
"But what this is the third body I've taken! You never complained as much then. In fact, at the start you were the one encouraging me to do this. I was afraid back then, but I'm all over that now. I'm out there picking some beautiful bodies to inhabit." She checked herself again in the mirror. Emma's face pulled into a frown. "I guess she's okay, but I was way prettier. And I don't like her height. The shorter girls are always so much sexier don't you think?" she grinned and turned round, stricking a pose. "She's got good shopping sense though, this Gemma, or whatever. She was shopping at Jeremiah's."  
"That's not the point and her name is Emma!" Gary pratically screamed. "How do you think you can pass off for a girl you don't even know the name of?"  
"I won't," she smirked. "I didn't even try with the others."  
"That's because the others were just ordinary."  
"They're mutants Gary, we're mutants. I would't call that ordinary." She turned back round to the mirror and began to style her, or rather Emma's, hair.  
"I mean they were ordinary for mutants. Emma's not."  
"And why is that exactly?"  
"Because Emma is -"  
"Oh my God!" Jenny/Emma squealed.  
"What is it?" Gary got up, concerned.  
"This body! Sh-she's got a zit forming! Where the hell is my concealer!?" she rummaged through her purse, tossing out what she didn't want onto the ground. "Aha!" she exclaimed when she found what she was looking for and expertly began to apply it to her face.  
"As I was saying," Gary continued, "Emma is different because she's a part of Mutant X."  
"A part of what? Who the hell would come up with a stupid name like that?"  
"Only Adam, just about the cleverest person this side of the globe."  
"Clever? Sounds like some kind of stupid human to me."  
"Well, he is human, but stupid is far from it, in fact -"  
"Wait a minute. You mean, this girl," she pointed to her new body, "worked for a human?"  
"Not worked, WORKS, which means if you don't go back there then Adam and the rest of Mutant X are gonna come looking for her."  
"The rest? How many of these freaks are there?"  
"Three."  
"So fill me in, why don't 'cha?" she said as she began to apply lipstick. "Oh and don't go into the technical terms, 'cause I don't understand that shit."  
"Brennan Mulwray is one, he can generate electricity. Jesse Kilmartin can change his body density at will going from rock solid to being able to walk through walls."  
"Well, whatever. They better be cute if I have to put up with them for a week."  
Gary sighed. "Lastly, Shalimar Fox, part feline and Emma's best friend."  
"I hate cats." 


	3. Part 1: Friday Night

Disclaimer: I own Mutant X, all its characters and related trademarks. YEAH, RIGHT!  
A/N: Sorry this took a while but my internet went bust AGAIN (i think it's developed mood swings)! :) - And just so u don't get confused when I write Emma I mean Emma, Emma/Jenny or even Jenny/Emma is Jenny in Emma's body. It'll only say Jenny when she's talking to Emma (you'll see how that works once you read on) This story takes place not much after the two prologue's - it's all so far been on Friday night.   
____________  
  
Part 1: Friday night  
  
_____  
  
  
"Where's Emma?" Brennan asked Shalimar.  
"I don't know, she should have come back a couple of hours ago."  
"Oh, don't worry," said Jesse who had just entered from the other side. "She probably spotted 12% discount on some shoe in the mall."  
"And she's taking so long for just one shoe?" Brennan mused.  
Jesse laughed. "Before you and Emma joined, Shalimar forced me to go to the mall with her because her shoe had broken and she needed a new pair. One shoe turned into hundreds, shoes turned into clothes, before I knew it we'd been at the mall for over five hours." Brennan chuckled too and began to relax a little.  
Shalimar grinned too, but only very briefly. "There's just one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"I can't find her on the communicator. I think she's taken off her ring."  
"Emma? No way," said Jesse. He stood up and started messing around with the computer. "There's gotta be something wrong with this thing." They were going to give him five minutes but then he suddenly stopped and Shalimar was sure that she had heard a little 'Oh' escape his lips. Jesse turned round to face them. "I can't find her. Anywhere."  
  
___  
  
"Ow," said Emma. Her head felt really sore and the rest of her body wasn't doing too good either. She tried to reach up but realised she couldn't - she could see her arm, but it was as if she couldn't control it.  
"That's right, honey," a voice drawled.  
"Huh?" A bewildered Emma tried to move and look around but she couldn't move anything. It was then that she realised she was standing in front of a tall, smoky mirror, but instead of seeing herself in the purple halter, denim jeans and black leather jacket had been wearing, she saw two pale ghost-like creatures in white robes. One face was her own, the other she mildly recognised.  
"You!" she exclaimed. "You-you're the girl from the mall!"  
The girl held her arms up in mock defeat. "You got me."  
"Wha-what is going on?" Emma demanded.  
"Listen, sister, I ain't got time to hang around here all day and tell you the story. If you had gotten up earlier like the others I wouldn't have to fill you in on the first half of the picture. But it goes something like this. I kidnapped you. I possessed you and now I control your body and there's nothing that you can do about it."  
"Wh-why would you do something like this?"  
"It gives me a rush," Jenny joked. "Are you crazy little girl? You think I wanna inhabit your body? Please, I was way sexier. Things just happen nowadays that leave us no choice but to turn to the alternatives. Now, time to begin the ceremony."  
"The ceremony?" Jenny ignored her and swiveled on her foot so they both saw themselves in a normal mirror, as one. "Why am I dressed in a white robe?" Emma asked.  
"Gary!" Jenny called.  
"I'm here." Emma saw a tall man with glasses enter with a bowl containing some sort of liquid.  
"About time you showed up," she glared.  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
"Tell me what's going on!" Emma demanded. Jenny smiled but didn't answer.  
"Ready?" Gary asked. Jenny nodded. Emma was about to say something but a long thread-like shaped smoke came out of the glass and somehow it prevented Emma from talking. It was as if it was a hand clapped over her mouth, almost strangling her. She couldn't access her powers either.  
She could see Gary's lips moving as he muttered some words, but she couldn't make them out. A the smoke had turned into black curtain, enveloping her.  
It only lasted a few seconds and then she returned to the darkness.  
  
___  
  
  
"Are you sure that she's no where in this city even?" Adam asked Jesse for the what seemed like one-hundredth time.  
"She not even in the bloody country!"  
"Well, it's not like Emma can disappear off the face of the Earth in only a few hours," Shalimar tried to rationalize.  
"For now it certainly looks that way." Brennan was worried. It had been a while since anything had happened to any of the members of Mutant X. They were his new family and he didn't want anything to happen to them - especially not to Emma. They had grown closer over the past few months and it was as if he was starting to feel something for, but he wasn't exactly sure what. But it seemed like a different kind of something than his feelings for the rest of his teammates.   
"Then we'll just have to find out what happened to her and get Emma back," Adam said, yanking Brennan out of his thoughts.  
Shalimar nodded. "Do you think we should start at the mall?"  
"That's probably a good idea," Adam agreed. "Shalimar, you and Brennan go there. Jesse and I will stay here and try and see if we can manage to pick up any signals or even find some information.  
"I'll go to Emma's room and get something of hers," Jesse suggested.  
"What for?" Brennan asked.  
"It's this thing of Adam's," Shalimar explained. "If he has an item of a someone that has their DNA on it, he may be able to locate them with it."  
"It's new and I haven't been able to check that all of it works properly yet but Jesse can I can always try.  
Jesse jogged out of the lab and Shalimar and Brennan were preparing to leave too when they heard a shout from Jesse. Worried, the three of them ran outside and saw Jesse standing next to a girl with brown hair.  
"Emma!" Adam exclaimed.  
"What happened? Where have you been?" Shalimar said suddenly, her worry being replaced with fear.  
"I-I, well, I got attacked by some guys," she replied.  
"Are you okay?" Brennan approached her, concerned.  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired. They took a lot out of me."  
"I can imagine. Maybe I should do a few checkups and make certain that no real damage was caused."  
Her smile was replaced by a yawn. "There's no need for that. I just need some rest so I'll be okay in the morning."  
"Do you want me to take you to your room?" Jesse asked her.  
"That'd be great. Thanks," she beamed, before being lead away by Jesse.  
  
_________  
  
  
Don't think you're going anywhere - it's review time! 


	4. Part 2: Saturday

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!(except the plot, i guess, and Jenny, Gary and other characters not on the TV show).  
  
Part 2: Saturday  
  
____________  
  
Shalimar checked her watch for what seemed to Jesse as the twelth time in less than fifteen minutes.  
"Alright, that's it," he said. "What's bothering you?"  
"It's Emma."  
"Well, what about Emma?"  
"It's one o'clock!"  
"So? What do you mean?" Jesse was confused.  
"What do I mean?" Shalimar echoed. "I'll tell you you what I mean Jesse. In case you haven't noticed Emma is normally up way before any of us, sometimes even Adam. By ten o'clock, at the very latest, she's up and away searching for another someone who needs help!"  
"Come on, Shal, don't be so concerned," he told her.  
"Jesse's right, Shalimar. I mean, she herself said that she was feeling tired," Brennan said.  
Shalimar folded her arms. "I'd just feel better if one of us was there with her."  
"Right, like some kind of big watch dog?" Jesse suggested.  
Brennan laughed. "I'll go, but I won't wait there." Shalimar began to protest, but he cut her off. "No, Shal, just leave her alone. I'll go check on Emma and then come back."  
Brennan walked upstairs leaving his two friends, trying very hard to pretend to himself that he didn't want to be there with her for every second.  
  
  
"Emma?" Brennan called, knocking on the door. "Are you awake?" He slowly opened the door and entered into her room.  
Once he was inside and had closed the door behind him, Brennan noticed that there was no one in the room. "Emma?" he called again.  
He walked around slowly, and when he reached her bathroom door heard the sound of running water. "Are you in there, Emma?" he asked.   
The noise stopped and soon a girl stepped outside. She was soaked to the bone and her wet hair hung around her head like a mop. Brennan tried extremly hard to ignore the fact that she wasn't wearing anything besides her towel.  
"You wanted something?" she asked him.  
"W-we wanted t-to know whether y-you were okay," he told her, struggling to create words, let alone an actual sentance.  
"I'm fine." She smiled and stared so intently at him that he had to look away.  
"Okay. I-I'll go then," at first he walked backwards, then asked himself why and turned around, preparing to run.  
"Okay, drop in anytime!" she told him. He gave a slight grunt in reply and headed outside.  
  
_____  
  
"Somebody help me!" Emma shouted. She couldn't see anything and was panicking even more now that she had realised she couldn't feel her own limbs anymore. She struggled to remember the name of the man she had seen yesterday. She new it was something that started with the letter 'G.'  
"George? Guy? Gavin?" She was running out of names as well as breath. "Gareth? Garfield!?" she screamed exasperatedly.  
Emma heard footsteps pounding and when he arrived she could sense that someone was there even though she couldn't see him.  
"It's Gary, actually," he told her.  
Emma said nothing at first, only breathed - hard. At first, Emma didn't know what to say as she had tired herself out from screaming for the last five minutes and couldn't remember what she was about to ask him. But that fact ceased to matter when she heard his footsteps moving away.  
"Wait!" she screamed.  
"What?"  
"What is going on? What's happening to me? Why can't I see? What did you do to me - her - us - before?"  
"One question at a time if you don't mind?"  
"Well, I do mind!" Emma exploded. "Tha-that girl - whatever her name is - attacked me, brought me here and has done some strange thing to me! Now you will tell me what is going on or -"  
"Or else what, Emma? You don't even now what is going on, so you're not really in that great a position to bargain." Gary sighed. "Never mind, just give me a second."  
"For what?" Emma asked. But he had already left.  
"Gary!?" she shouted. "Gary?" She began to call him for a second time, but soon began to feel dizzy and then Emma passed out for the third time in less than twenty-four hours.   
  
_____  
  
Jenny/Emma smirked to herself as she climbed down the stairs to meet the others. She tried her best to sound pleasant, "Hi guys!"  
"Hey Emma," Adam smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, I feel great, really."  
"That's good."  
"Yeah," Jesse added. "Shal was beginning to freak out with worry."  
"We were all worried," Brennan said.  
"Thanks, guys, but, I'm feeling way better than last night so there's no reason for you to worry about me." Adam nodded. "So what's up?"  
"We were just about to check out 'Proxy Blue'," Shalimar informed Emma.  
"Oh, okay," Jenny/Emma said, pretending to know what that was. "Can I see?"  
Brennan moved so that she could get a better view of the screen.   
All of them were watching, but before the page could even start to download, Jenny/Emma suddenly fell back and knocked onto Brennan.  
"Emma, are you okay?" Jesse rushed forward as Brennan held her elbows to steady her.   
"What happened?" Adam asked.  
"I-I don't k-know," Jenny/Emma stammered, before clutching her head in pain and collapsing completely.  
  
___  
  
Emma sat up with a jerk. She looked round and was momentarily relived to be able to see and in control of her body. She was in a lab on a table and wondered whether she had been dreaming and woken up in the lab. But soon, she knew she wasn't because the lab was completely different.   
She swung her legs off the table and saw a man.  
"I'm glad to see you're awake," he told her.  
"Gary."  
He gave a short laugh. "Thought you might not remember and end up calling me 'Garfield' again."  
"I'm being held captive by a comedian. Great," she muttered to herself. Emma began to walk away, but was stopped by Gary catching her arm. SHe pulled it away fast. "What?"  
"You can't leave, not now."  
"Why not?" Emma asked.  
Gary pointed to the window. Emma approached it and pulled back the curtain a little so she could just about see. And what she saw wasn't exactly welcoming.  
She stormed back to Gary. "GSA Agents!?"  
He nodded. "I'm not quite sure what they want. But I do know that they will take you if they see you."  
"Then why did you tell me they were here?"   
Gary hesitated. "I want to help you."  
  
  
  
............................... 


	5. Part 3: Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't know who owns Mutant X, but it certainly isn't me.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know this took a long time coming but this time it isn't even my fault - yup, that's right my stupid connection did what it always does (go bust) so I couldn't update. Also, I hope that any confusions on what happened get cleared up in this part and the next. If you've got any big confusions just ask!  
  
  
...........  
  
"You want to help me!?" Emma exploded. "Like you so tactfully pointed out earlier, I have no idea what the hell is going on for you to help me with! Something happened to my body and now I have it back -"  
"You don't," Gary interuppted.  
"WHAT? What the hell do you mean, Gary? You need to give me some answers Gary."  
"Jenny possesed your body and we took your spirit out of it. She's controlling it now and without her here we can't get you back into it."  
"But then," Emma began, eyeing herself suspiciously, "what's this?"  
"It's some sort of replacement for your real body, but it's not actually a body, just some kind of spiritual enhancement."  
"Huh?"  
"It's complicated. But it's sort of like taking a picture out of your mind and projecting it to reality. Your body isn't really there though it will look as if it is - and feel solid."  
Emma inhaled trying to grasp at least the concept of what was going on. "But why did she take my body? A-and who is she?"  
"Her name's Jenny. And, well, she took her body because she needed it to survive."  
"What do you mean?" Emma asked, suddenly concerned.  
"Jenny was dying. It was this really rare thing and there wasn't a cure. Her body was about to crumble up but then we found out that she could continue living in someone else's body temporarily as long as their spirit was removed as well."  
"How long do you mean by temporarily?"  
"One week."  
"So were you planning on restoring me to my original body after that?" accidentally Emma wondered aloud. Gary looked at the floor nervously so Emma questioned him again. "What is it Gary?"  
"The thing is that once the week is up - because of the transition and everything and the body is for so long without the real spirit..."  
"Yes?" Emma asked, not sure if she was going to like his answer.  
Gary forced himself to look at Emma directly in the eye. "The body dies. And soon after so does the spirit."  
  
____________  
  
  
Part 3: Sunday (late evening...which means Jenny/Emma has been out for a long time...)  
  
"Hello?" Jenny/Emma sat up with a jerk and looked around. It seemed to her as if she was in some sort of scientific place.   
"Emma!" Adam said coming towards her. "You're up. How are you feeling?"  
"Okay," she said. "Can I go?"  
"I've just done a few tests on you - the results should come soon, so then we'll be able to tell how you really are. And whether or not you can go."  
Jenny/Emma looked over his shoulder and saw the results had just come up on the screen. She wasn't much into science but she new from the tests Gary had done on her before - and her in the other bodies - the result wasn't what a normal body should produce.  
Adam was about to turn around, but she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "No, wait."  
"What is it?" Adam asked, concerned.  
"I-I need you to help me get down."  
"Are you sure you should? It might hurt."  
"Um...well, we'll never know unless we try, right?" Jenny/Emma was wondering what had caused her to pass out the night before, but she had other things to work on.   
She tried her best to concentrate and get into Emma's power so that she could use it.  
"Okay, here we go. Take it slowly now," Adam said as he moved Jenny/Emma down. She stood up straight, but didn't say anything. Adam turned around to look at the results, but Jenny/Emma breathed a sigh of relief.   
When he saw the results he just smiled and said, "Well, you seem to fine, Emma."  
Jenny/Emma smirked. "I'd say 'told you so' but it's a little cliché."  
"Well, so long as you don't wear yourself out, you can go outside. The others have been waiting to see you."  
"Okay," Jenny/Emma said breezily and hopped out of the room. She was rejoicing on her good fortune.  
  
______  
  
(...and that the real Emma & Gary have been busy since the day before...)  
  
"So now that we know what we're gonna do what's the first step?" Emma asked Gary.  
"Well, I'll have to locate Jenny first."  
"Isn't that obvious? She's at the Sanctuary doing God know's what in my God damn body!"  
"Okay, OK! But we have to make sure that she's there. The two of you have to be together to make the switch and we don't want to do anything that will make the two of you end up in public together with people seeing double. Plus, we can't really just risk our lives to get out of this place without knowing where she's gonna be. There still are GSA Agents outisde, you know."  
"But how are we gonna find her? You said you tried the ring, but it didn't work. What does that mean?"  
"One of two things - either that she's not wearing it or that even if she is, it won't work without the real person, i.e. you."  
Emma sat down on the table Gary was working at and crossed her legs. "What about that guy?"  
"What guy?" he asked, looking up at her.  
"The one you said we had to go see to help us switch."  
"Right. Yeah, he might be able to do something about that."  
"So then let's go. We get out of this place - GSA Agents included - go to this guy of yours, find Jenny, get her out of my body, out me in it and everyone goes home happy."  
"Emma..." Gary started.  
"What?"  
"It's just...I've never done this before. And Jenny, the body you saw her in when she got you - it was someone's, but now we don't have another body to put her in."  
"So you're saying she'll die?"  
"Maybe...without a body. I mean, what will happen to her? And I don't know what's gonna happen to you either. It might not work. And then you..."  
Emma took a deep breath "Well, I'm just gonna have to take that chance."  
  
_____  
  
"Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up," Jesse said. "Who kissed you?"  
Jenny/Emma forced a smile. 'Great,' she thought. 'He's just like Gary.'  
"You wanna sit down?" Brennan asked, getting up anyway.  
"Thanks," Jenny/Emma said and sat down in his place. "So, what were you guys doing?"  
"Worrying about you mainly," Shalimar told her. "What do you say to some dinner?"  
"Dinner would be great," Jenny/Emma said honestly. "I'm really hungry."  
"Come on, then. Let's go see what we've got," Shalimar said and helped her friend get up.  
They started walking away together, while the boys had already begun discussing something about the problem with one of the computers.   
"Emma!" Shalimar suddenly announced.  
"What is it?" Jenny/Emma asked, midly concerned.  
"Your hand. Where's your ring?"  
"M-my ring?" Jenny/Emma wondered. She looked at Shalimar's hand and saw a ring there and remembered that Jesse had one that looked pretty similar.   
"Oh that...I must have forgotten to put it on yesterday - you know, with the stress and all."  
"Oh, okay," Shailmar said and thought nothing of it afterwards. 


	6. Part 4: Monday

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say 'NO' in every chapter?  
  
Part 4: Monday (afternoon)  
  
"Emma!" A loud bang accentuated Shalimar's voice from behind the door. "Coming!" Jenny/Emma called back, shutting the drawer closed. She had been searching for the ring Shalimar had mentioned the night before. So far she'd had no luck in finding it.  
  
She pulled the door sharply open, but only just enough to put her head through - she didn't want any more comments on her hands. "Yes?" she asked. "Jesse said was going out and he said he'd take me to the mall, wanna come?" "Um...no thanks. I'd rather stay here. Don't wanna relapse in publc, you know." Jenny/Emma searched for an excuse. "Oh...okay then. Adam's out, but Brenna's here so you'll have some company," Shalimar told her. Jenny/Emma smiled. If she was remembering correctly Brennan was the hottie. "Okay. Bring me back something nice!" Jenny/Emma inwardly winced afer that, hoping that it was something Emma would have said. Luckily Shalimar just smiled at her. "I will. See you later!"  
  
_________  
  
Emma sat in the passenger seat and folded her legs. She was getting fed up of waiting for Gary to return. She was sure he'd been there for ages. Irritated, she bounced out of the car and ran up to the window. She didn't want to go inside. The guy who'd opned the door had sorta given her the creeps. Instead, she just peeked through the window. She saw Gary, talking to that man. Curious, Emma silently pushed the window open just a little bit more than it was already so she could hear them but they wouldn't notice her. "So, Gary, here are all the things you need to perform the spell," the old man said. "Thank you, Abrahm." Gary took the items from his hands. 'Ooh, scary man has a name!' Emma thought. "I think, I do not need to tell you that what you are about to do is extremly dangerous." "That's what I've been telling her, but she's not listening." "A stubborn one I see," Abrahm said. "like your sister Jenny." 'Huh?' thought Emma. 'Jenny's his siter?' "Yeah..." Gary began. It looked to Emma as if he was searching for what to say. She wanted to use her powers on him, but resisted. Abrahm put his hand on Gary's shoulder. "It is not your fault, my young friend, that Jenny has become what she is. You must go along your path and she must follow hers." Emma smiled a little. It sounded similar to something that Adam would say. Gary nodded. "Thank you, Abrahm. For everything. I hope that, for you, I will perfrom this the way it should be." He then shook his head and spoke in the lost boy's voice that described his feelings enough so that Emma didn't even need to read his mind. "I'm really scared of screwing this up, Abrahm." "You will do well Gary. I have the utmost faith in you and I'm sure wll the incantations go well. You will do everything correctly. Do not fear." "It's not that I'm afraid of. It's just, what happend after the spell..." A sly smile appeared on Abrahm's face. "You fear for her..." "Well, Jenny is my sister, after all, and we don't know what will happen to her after I perform the spell -" "That wasn't the 'her' I was referring to. I meant the girl outside..." Emma fell sharply backwards and hit her head on the ground. She picked up her legs and ran inside the car, shutting the door with a bang. She was still reeling from what she'd last heard. The words played over in her head. You fear for her... the girl outside... It was hard to believe - Emma shook her head. It was impossible. Maybe there was another girl outisde. She was about to look around when the door by the driver's seat opened and Gary got inside. He behind and put the items Abrahm had given him in the backseat and strapped himself in. He was about to start the car when Emma put her hand forward to stop him. She'd intened to grab his hand, but the moment their skin came into contact she stopped herself. "What?" he asked. "C-can we go somewhere? Anywhere? I need a break," Emma told him. She wasn't lying either. After a few moments, Gary nodded. "I know this place where -" "Don't talk. Just drive." Suprisingly, Gary smiled. "You sound like some bad kidnapping movie." Emma had to smile. "I've been watching a few lately. I've got this friend who likes horror flicks, he's -" Emma stopped as she remembered Jesse. 'Will I see him again? Will I see any of them? Brennan...' she hadn't thought about him for days. 'Does he know Jenny isn't me?' Gary didn't seem to notice she'd zoned out. As he reversed he said, "You don't find many good kidnapping movies. 'The Big Hit' is though, it's one of my favourites." Emma snapped back out of her thoughts. "You mean the one with Mark Whalberg and that guy who came in like two episodes of Charmed..."  
  
_________  
  
(...evening...)  
  
Shalimar breezed out of the shoe shop with two bags in hand and scanned the mall for Jesse. She spotted him instantly chatting up a tall red-head. If Shalimar wasn't mistaken the girl was taller than Jesse. 'No,' she thought. 'It's just her super-high heels.' She reached him just as the red-head was leaving. "She's pretty." "Glad, you approve," Jesse said. "I've got a date with her coffee soon." "Well, Mr. Smooth Operater, you wouldn't mind carrying my bags would you?" He took them and they made their way down the escalator. Suddenly, Shalimar spotted something glistening on the floor they were leaving. It seemed so odd behind the plant. Jesse had just jumped off onto the landing and was waiting for her. "Hey!" he exclaimed. She had pulled his arm and taken him up the stairs. "Shalimar, where are we going?" She ignored him and let go of his arm when they reached the top step and ran towards the plant. She kicked it aside and saw hiddedn away behind it some shopping bags. And in front of it lay a silver ring. Cautiously, she reached forward and picked it up, holding it on her fingers. Jesse had reached her by then. "Shalimar...isn't that a comlink?" Shalimar looked at Jesse and gravely nodded. "E-Emma...she wasn't wearing hers yesterday..." Jesse leaned forward and peeked into one of the bag's. "Chinese takeout. Old, but definately there." "Oh my God...what's going on!?"  
  
A/N: That's it for now, yes I know, no Brennan but there's lots of him in the next part, which will probably be out sooner than ths one so long as my connection doesn't do the usual (like it did this time!) 


	7. Part 5: Tuesday morning

Disclaimer: If I did own Mutant X a lot of things would be different, you know! Meaning, like no way do I own the Mutant X on your TV screen! I do own this story however and its plot. Maybe not its main 5 characters (you know which ones), I do own Jenny and Gary.  
  
Part 5: Tuesday morning.  
  
Jenny/Emma was rejoicing in the fact that Shalimar and Jesse still hadn't returned from their outing and neither had Adam. She and Brennan had spent the whole night together. Nothing had happened - although she had tried - but she was absolutely certain that something would if those three stayed out a little longer. She'd used her - no, correction, make that, Emma's - powers and found out that Brennan had feelings for Emma. Using that fact to her advantage wasn't going to be a problem. None of the others had noticed anything different about her; she didn't see why Brennan would.  
  
"Brennan, I'm sure they're completely fine," she said smiling at him. After a few moments he nodded his head. "You're right. Jesse and Shalimar can look after themselves." "Besides, Brennan, for all we know they may not be in trouble at all. They just might be..." Jenny/Emma stopped and grinned. "Well, you know!" "What? Jesse and Shalimar? No way!" he said adamantly. "Come on, Brennan. It could happen. Is there some work ethic that I don't know about saying you can't date team members?" she asked suddenly. She hadn't considered that. "Well, no," Brennan said quickly. "I just didn't think that Jesse and Shalimar had feelings for each other. Oh wait," he added. "You knew all along, didn't you? You used your powers and read them." Jenny/Emma shook her head. "Just a suggestion. I've no idea if they really like each other," she said truthfully. "So you're saying that you never read us? Ever?" he asked. "Well...it's not like I don't. How am I supposed to practice if I don't? But, I tend not to go there. You know, that's private stuff." Jenny/Emma looked up at him intently. She didn't know what else to say. "So what do you read then?" Brennan said. "Just...general stuff." "Oh...okay." Jenny/Emma lifted herself up and sat on the table next to Brennan. "So, um, what do you wanna do?" "I dunno. You?" "I'm kinda hungry," she admitted. He smiled. "Me too. I haven't eaten anything since last night." At the same time, the two jumped down from the table and ended up standing millimeters in front of each other. Brennan began to move to his right to give her room, but she gently grabbed his hand, motioning for him to stop. "Wait," she called softly. He looked back at her. In her mind, Jenny/Emma debated whether or not to go for it. The proposition won. She leaned forward to kiss him. He didn't pull back.  
  
________  
  
"Um...Emma?" She lifted the pillow off her face and saw the outline of a face, her vision blurred by the blinding sunlight streaming in through the windows. "Gary?" "Um...I just wanted to tell you that the dining room is gonna close in, like, half an hour, so if you want some breakfast you're gonna have to come soon." "Okay, Gary. Thanks."  
  
"Hi Gary!" Emma smiled as she sat down across him and put her plate on the table. "Hey Emma," he said, putting his coffee cup down. "How'd you sleep?" "Alright. It's a nice hotel. You?" "Alright." There was silence between them for a few moments. Then Emma said, "Um, Gary?" "Yeah?" "Are you sure you're okay? I mean...it's just...last night. I heard you." "Oh." "It was a nightmare, wasn't it?" "Yeah," he admitted shyly. "Do you get it often?" "Sometimes. It's definitely a recurring one though, just not every single night." There were a few more beats of silence when he asked, "That was you helping me out there wasn't it?" Emma put her fork down and slowly nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, if you're angry, but -" "No, it's okay. You helped me a lot. Thanks." Emma smiled for the first time since this mess had begun. "You're welcome."  
  
________  
  
Brennan broke off and stepped a bit backwards. "Um, Emma, this is..." "What?" Jenny/Emma asked, wide-eyed and innocent (or so she hoped). "It's just...maybe this isn't the right time," Brennan concluded. "Oh...okay," Jenny/Emma said. She put her hands in her pockets and strolled into the kitchen leaving Brennan behind.  
  
He sighed and jumped backwards to sit back on the table. 'What the hell is wrong with me!? For ages I've wanted to kiss her and when something finally starts to happen, I pull back. Why? Because it...it didn't feel right!?' He hung his head in his hands. 'I'm completely mad. Emma probably thinks something's wrong with me - how right she is! It's not as if I've ever plucked up the courage to kiss her to know whether something felt different, or odd, or whatever! Boy, I wish I was dead!'  
  
________  
  
A/N: The next part will be Tuesday afternoon. 


	8. Part 6: Tuesday afternoon

Part 6: Tuesday Afternoon  
  
Emma sat cross-legged in the fields, staring at the people nearby. They seemed so happy...she wished she was one of them and then inwardly sighed. She knew she had to learn not to think of her powers as a disadvantage. But sometimes they were. she had always been too scared to read Brennan's feelings for her. Worried that he only liked her as friend. And also worried if he did. What would she do? What would she say? However, she always thought it was more likely that it was the first problem - where she was no more than his friend. And it wasn't as if she'd be able to do anything about it if he didn't - she could make people think different things, but she couldn't make people fall in love with anyone. "Hi."  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Gary," Emma said.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
He sat down and asked her, "So what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just thinking of home," she told him. It wasn't a complete lie. She was thinking of home at the Sanctuary - just it was a particular person at the Sanctuary.  
  
"Emma, I just wanted you to know exactly what going to be going on when we get to the Sanctuary to switch you and Jenny back. There's a lot I have to do and if one thing goes wrong then..."  
  
"You're scared."  
  
Reluctantly, Gary nodded. "I've switched Jenny into bodies before - but switching again..."  
  
"I mean you don't want to do it because of her," Emma said. Gary was about to say something when Emma continued, "She's your sister, Gary and this may kill her. It's okay that you don't want to. What would be wierd was if you didn't feel this way."  
  
"Feel this way? Oh right, you read minds."  
  
Emma nodded. "See that guy in the blue t-shirt over there," Emma gestured a few yards ahead of them to a group of boys playing soccer. "He's proposing to his girlfriend tonight but is scared that she'll say no. And she," Emma pointed to a girl sitting on the grass reading a book. " - that's his girlfriend - is wondering whether he's ever going to propose! I sent them both calming messages so they'll get through the day."  
  
Gary smiled lightly. "So what's it like being able to read minds like that?"  
  
"Well, its strange. Sometimes you get thrown things you so didn't wanna know and sometimes it doesn't feel right - like your invading privacy, but at the Sanctuary I use them to help people so then it doesn't seem so bad."  
  
After a pause Emma asked Gary whether he would mind a sort of personal question. He replied no so then she said, "How did all this start? The switching bodies thing with Jenny."  
  
Gary sighed. "Jenny got sick. Something was wrong with her body thata mutant couldn't survive from. There was no cure. It was my fault. Our parents died when we she was three, I was nine. Dad told me to always look after her. All we ever had was each other - I was scared. I read about switching bodies in this old book. I-I didn't know it killed the host body. It just said that if you keep the body's real soul in an orb - what you were in - it would last longer as a host. I thought that meant the soul would survive too and then it could return to normal." Gary seemed hesitant to continue, but Emma knew that now he had started his story it was better to let him get it out. She doubted he hadn't told anyone until now. "Jenny was scared - but I made her do switch. The week afterwards that girl died and I realised what had happened - what we - I - had done. But now that she'd found a way to get past her disease Jenny wasn't about to give up. I couldn't dissapoint her - I couldn't let her die."  
  
"But the real Jenny is already dead, Gary. She's gone. She won't even look like herself anymore. Would the real Jenny have let you kill innocent girls just to save her own life?" Gary hung his head in his hands and Emma placed a comforting hand on top of his head. ___________  
  
"Hey Emma," Brennan said as Jenny/Emma walked back into the room.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing?" she asked and sat down on the table next to the monitor he was looking at.  
  
"I've just got ProxyBlue on in case anything interesting comes up." They were both silent for a while until Brennan said he was going to the kitchen to get something. Bored, Jenny/Emma looked around and settled on the screen to watch.  
  
'In the past weeks,' the voice said, 'the number of missing girls has risen. In the past six weeks, six girls have been reported. They all are white females in their early twenties. The first to be reported was Rice Cooper. Yesterday, her body was discovered in an alleyway.' A picture of Rice appeared on the screen and Jenny/Emma recoiled when she saw it was the face of the girl she had first inhabited. Brennan was re-entering the room and, scared, Jenny/Emma shut it off. "Nothing interesting on?"  
  
"Nope. Nothing whatsoever."  
  
"Okay. Listen, Emma, I was wondering about earlier."  
  
Jenny/Emma was barely paying attention to him, the blood in her viens rising to her head even though she wasn't upside down. Suddenly she couldn't remember what she had been told or any of the rules Gary had made her the when they started switching bodies. "Yes? What's it Brandon?"  
  
"Well, you know Emma, both of us...I mean, you know we've always been close and...hey, wait a minute. What did you say?"  
  
"Huh?" Jenny/Emma looked up at him blankly.  
  
"What did you call me earlier?" he asked looking her in the eye. Jenny/Emma said nothing, not actually knowing the answer to that question - too worried about what she'd seen on ProxyBlue. "What's my name?" Jenny/Emma gulped. She wan't a hundred percent sure on that answer either.  
  
A/N: I didn't forget about this story, but i had thought my reviewers had because reviews for chapters 5 and 6 never came. That's the only rason i spent more time on my other stories than this. 


	9. Part 7: Wednesday morning

Part 7: Wednesday morning  
  
Emma walked behind Gary into the broken down house. It was incredibly dark but he seemed to know his way around. "You know this place well?"  
  
"It's where we used to live a while ago."  
  
"What happened to it?" Emma asked.  
  
"Some people saw Jenny using her powers. They got scared. Torched the place," Gary explained.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," Emma said.  
  
Gary turned the light switch on and walked further ahead only stopping onve he got a door. "No one comes here anymore, so we thought it would be a safe place."  
  
"A safe place for what?" Emma wondered. To answer her question Gary swung the door open and Emma saw a metal table with a white sheet on it. The way it lay made it clear something was sanwiched between the table and the sheet. What scared Emma was that it looked somewhat like a body. "Gary...is that a...body?"  
  
"Jenny's body."  
  
*  
  
"Shalimar, what's going on?" Adam asked aitting on a chair. Shalimar had called him through her comlink when he was out of the Sanctuary and asked him to come to a safehouse that she and Jesse were in.  
  
"Emma is not Emma!"  
  
"You can't honestly believe that. Just because you found that ring that the two of you think is a comlink -"  
  
"Emma hasn't worn her comlink since she came back that night. I asked her about it and she didn't even seem to know what a comlink was!" Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
"Adam, did you see anything unusal on her scan that day?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No, her scan was perfectly fine," he told them firmly.  
  
"Well, what if you were being made to think it was when it actually wasn't," Shalimar suggested.  
  
Adam sighed. "You say Emma's been possessed or something like that, right Shalimar?" The blonde nodded. "Well, only a mutant with a strong capabilty to adapt would have been able to do so and they are very rare. She'd have to have that sort of power to have taken Emma's body with no signs of damage at all."  
  
"She could have used Emma's powers and not let you see the damage," Shalimar said, exasperated.  
  
"Then she would still need that capability to use Emma's powers and cover it up. It's very complex Shalimar. Taking residence in someone's body and then using it like they normally would is extremly difficult."  
  
"But it is possible," Jesse said.  
  
"If you know the right people, have the right equipment, then yes, it is possible."  
  
"I still think we should warn Brennan," Shalimar said. "If something's wrong he needs to know and we're not a hundred percent sure so maybe he can see whether he notices anything different."  
  
"No, if it's not Emma, she might find out what we've told him and then Brennan would be in danger."  
  
"But if it isn't Emma then isn't he in danger anyway?" Shalimar demanded.  
  
"Look at the number of 'ifs' we're using. We're not sure 'if it's Emma or not so before we do anything we just have to find out the truth," Adam told them.  
  
Finally, Jesse nodded. "Yeah, Shal, Adam's right."  
  
*  
  
"Are you okay?" Gary asked as he turned the car right.  
  
"Yeah. It's just weird thinking there's a body in the trunk. It's like in the movies or something."  
  
"We need it if -"  
  
"Yeah, I know. No, I don't want to kill Jenny, Gary, it's just funny thinking I'm in a car with a 'lifeless' body in the trunk." They didn't talk for a while until suddenly Emma saw smoething in the corner of her eye. "Oh my God."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think...I think we just passed a GSA agent standing there on the road," she said slowly.  
  
"Emma..." Gary said after a slight pause. "Have you looked in your back mirror?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Those cars that have been behind us for a while...they're not GSA cars, are they?"  
  
In a panic, Emma looked behind and froze. "Actually Gary, yes...I do think they're GSA cars."  
  
"Oh shit," Gary said.  
  
"That's definately one way of putting it."  
  
"Oh shit," Gary repeated.  
  
"Why are they following us?" Emma asked shrinking down in her seat.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think they know about Jenny?"  
  
"Maybe. But it's not like Eckhart loves mutants enough that he wants to stop her," Emma said.  
  
"Is there any reason he might want to stop a mutant who hurt other mutants?" Gary asked trying to shake them off but driving in a manner that would not let the agents know they'd been spotted.  
  
"Well..." then suddenly a bad idea hit Emma. "If it had gotten a little publicity, he might."  
  
"Oh my God, we've gone public!?"  
  
"Gary, innocent girls died, mysteriously. It's bound to make the news. Gary I'm sorry but I have to contact Adam."  
  
"What? No, that spoils the plan and Jenny might know and...and..."  
  
"Gary he'll know what to do."  
  
"He'll kill me for what I did to you."  
  
"No he won't. I won't let him do that."  
  
Gary could see Emma was being truthful. Reluctantly, he nodded.  
  
Emma smiled. "Well, I've lost my comlink, but I'm going to try calling the Sanctuary." Emma dialled the number but it was engaged. "Damn it!" she shouted.  
  
*  
  
Jenny/Emma smirked. "What?" Brennan demanded, coldly.  
  
"You like her...Emma," Jenny/Emma told him. When he didn't reply, she continued, "That's why I'm just sitting here on the couch and you haven't tied me up or anything. Because I'm in her body so if you hurt me, in a way you'll be hurting her." She smirked again once she was done.  
  
"If you're not going to explain everything to me right now you may as well just shut up."  
  
"Ooh...big words, bad boy. Yet, you still haven't used your electric powers on me."  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"I know you want to, but I think a better question is will you. But then I already know the answer to that since I can read your mind. Using her powers is quite fun, you know. Not only can I read your thoughts whenever I use these powers I can see the things she has thought."  
  
"Don't do that," Brennan said.  
  
"Stop me," she taunted. When he just turned away she muttered, "It's not like she'll be able to use this body anyway once she's dead."  
  
"What did you say?" Brennan asked, suddenly.  
  
Jenny/Emma said nothing at first but then relented. "Once I take over a body It lasts for a week. Then I leave it, its real soul gets returned and then immediately it dies. It's happened with every girl beforehand."  
  
Brennan stood up. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe what you want, but it's what has always happened."  
  
"What - what happens if you leave before a week? What happens then?"  
  
"It can't happen. Once I take up residence that's what happens."  
  
Brennan was about to say something, but the phone rang. He jumped up to answer it but slammed it down soon since it was the wrong number. When he came back he said, "How long would there be?"  
  
"You can't save her," Jenny/Emma told him.  
  
"How long!"  
  
"About one and a half days. But what do you plan on doing about it?" Jenny/Emma asked.  
  
Brennan turned his back on her as if he didn't want to tell her. But the truth was, at the moment he had absolutely no idea what to do. 


	10. Part 8: Wednesday Afternoon

Author's note to Emma0211 - I guess you could say this is sort of spoiling the ending but Emma will not die. Don't worry!  
  
Part 8: Wednesday Afternoon  
  
"Adam? Adam, can you hear me?" Brennan asked into his comlink. There was no answer however and Brennan had to give up. He'd wanted to try Jesse and Shalimar but he didn't want to leave Jenny alone for long. All he'd got out of her since he'd found out she wasn't Emma was her real name and that cryptic message about Emma's fate. He walked back and stood behind the girl in Emma's body noticing that even the way she was behaving, just sitting there, was similar to Emma. At first he realised that it would have been hard for them to realise the difference, but then scolded himself and knew that one of them should have realised. He blamed himself a lot for not knowing the difference, especially after what had almost hapened between him and Jenny.  
  
"Back so soon?" she asked not turning to face him. "How's the kitty?"  
  
"Her name's Shalimar."  
  
"Ooh, so which one do you like then?" Jenny/Emma mocked turning around. "The cat or the psionic? I wonder which one would match best with your whole electro-magnetism deal or whatever." She smiled when Brennan didn't say anything - she was always good at finding things that other people had no idea what to say in return. Gary told her once that playing with other people's emotions was practically evil, but right now she was having loads of fun.  
  
*  
  
"Stop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop!" Emma repeated and Gary then, pulled the car to a halt.  
  
"What are we doing? We've lost the GSA agents, but if we stay somewhere for long, then they're definately going to find us again," Gary said.  
  
"We have to go to the Sanctuary. The GSA can't find us there and then we can switch me back with Jenny."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But first I have to make a connection with you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can't let you see the way to get there," Emma told him.  
  
"Oh right. Then I guess we better swop seats first. After all, I won't be able to move to the passenger seat after I can't see." Gary opened his car door and stepped out before Emma could reply so she did the same and then they both re-entered the car, Emma now in the drivers seat and Gary in the passenger seat.  
  
"You ready?" Emma asked. Gary nodded. Emma closed her eyes and concentrated. In her mind's eye she saw a mist and then tried to connect with Gary. Once the connection had been made she began to block his sight, but before she could complete it a sharp pain hit her head and she screamed, her head falling out of the connections and hitting the steerin wheel.  
  
"What is it?" Gary asked.  
  
"I couldn't do it. Something was stopping me. Like a barrier," Emma explained, placing her palm on her throbbing forehead.  
  
Gary suddenly became worried. "How many times have you used your powers?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever since Jenny took your body and I made you form like this. How many times have you used your powers out of your real body?"  
  
"Every day. It's just natural. Why?" Emma asked.  
  
"I forgot. This form isn't your real body, just like a figure. You can only use your powers a limited amount of times until you are back in your real body."  
  
"What? So you mean I no longer have my powers?"  
  
"Well, it doens't always happen when you make someone into a figure of their real self," Gary tried to explain.  
  
"Then why did it happen to me?" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"It'll only happen so soon if the person now inhabiting the original body uses your powers."  
  
Emma's eyes flared up. "So Jenny is using my powers." She stared out through the glass window in front of her for so long without speaking or making any movement Gary got worried.  
  
"Um, Emma are you okay?"  
  
Her head jerked down and her hair covered her face like a veil. Seconds later, she started the enjine and Emma began the drive to the Sanctuary.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe this!" Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
"It's a very complicated art form mixing science with magic," Adam said without turning back from the driver's seat of the aircraft.  
  
"Weird. I thought body-switching dispelled all form of science," Jesse said.  
  
"There are very few people in the world capable of perfroming it to such a high level," Adam continued.  
  
"Well, whoever switched Emma's body with that bitch is going down," Shalimar almost growled and crossed her arms.  
  
"Um, Adam? What do you mean to such a high level?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Well," he began to explain, "Body-switching performed by an experienced yet somewhat lacking person would take place in such a way that two spirits shared one body and the other lay lifeless."  
  
"What?" Shalimar said. "But that's not body-switching, that's like...body- sharing or something."  
  
"Yes, I know. But that is all a mutant would be capable of. Unless they learnt from the best."  
  
"Such as?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I've heard of an Abrahm. Apparently, he can do wondourous things. I've never met him though."  
  
"Well," Shalimar told them, "As soon as we get back to the Sanctuary, we're gonna get Brennan and the imposter bitch, find this Abrahm and get him to bring Emma back."  
  
*  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar called as soon as they reached the interior of the Sanctuary. She ran down the stairs, with Adam and Jesse closely behind, until she reached him. When she got there she saw the 'fake' Emma and started towards her.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Shalimar," Brennan said, stopping her.  
  
"Brennan, you don't understand, she's not -"  
  
"Not Emma? Yeah, I know. Her name's Jenny."  
  
"Then why are you stopping me?" Shalimar demanded.  
  
"Well, whatever you do to her, you do to Emma too since it's still Emma's real body," Brennan whispered. Jenny heard him and smirked, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, miss," Adam began, "you fooled all of us there, but now it's time to switch you back into your real body."  
  
"And an old guy like you is capable of that?" Jenny/Emma retorted.  
  
"Well, not directly, no, but I think if we take you to Abrahm then -"  
  
"Abrahm didn't do this," Jenny/Emma said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Then who did?" Jesse asked, walking forward.  
  
Jenny/Emma opened her mouth to speak, but then - as all the members of the Mutant X tem sans Emma noticed - her eyes flew up after glancing at something behind them. Or was it someone? Brennan wondered. He wanted to follow her gaze, but decided against it in case she tried something when he turned away. "He did," Jenny/Emma finally said.  
  
Everyone looked around and saw a strange man standing behind them. At first they were all unsure of what to do, but soon Shalimar had stormed up to him and held him against the wall by the neck. "Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do?" she shouted.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and furthermore how did you get in here?" Jesse added.  
  
"Put him down!" a female voice said.  
  
Everyone looked up this time and saw Emma walking down the steps. "He's with me," she told Shalimar.  
  
At first no one knew what to say, then Jesse whispered, "Adam? What's going on?"  
  
But as Adam looked to and from the two identical girls, he just couldn't think of the answer. 


	11. Part 9: Thursday

Part 9: Thursday  
  
Morning.  
  
Adam sneaked a look back at Jenny lying unconscious strapped down on a bed behind him. Then he turned back around to face Brennan, Jesse, Shalimar, the real Emma and the other boy Emma said was called Gary. Adam was very interested in how Gary had been able to put Jenny into Emma's body and then do, well whatever he did, to make *another* Emma. "Well before I can reverse the process I'll need to know what Gary here did in the first place."  
  
"Oh," Emma said, "Gary found out how to reverse it already."  
  
"Then perhaps he better explain himself," Adam said.  
  
"Explain what?" Gary asked.  
  
"Well, for starters why you and Jenny have been switching her into other people's bodies. Then you could say how."  
  
Emma noticed how Adam, Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar were all eyeing Gary as if they didn't trust him. Emma did expect that, but she had hoped her friends would have understood that *she* did and therefore cut him some slack.  
  
"Jenny became sick a while back and she had no chance of surviving - it was because of her mutant abilities," Gary started to explain.  
  
"They were evolving too fast?" Adam offered.  
  
"No, the illness was a rare one, but her mutations prevented the only available cure working. It could only cure normal human beings. I found a way to switch bodies, so that she could survive, but when we found out it killed the host after she left it Jenny didn't want to stop. I had to continue the switching to keep her alive." Gary trailed off here, but Emma felt it her duty to continue.  
  
"After Jenny got into my body, at first it was as if we were sharing. Then, he took my spirit out and contained it before forming an image of me - this image. It's not a real body, but it's like it," Emma said.  
  
"Can you get things back to normal?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well, I can get Emma back into her real body and Jenny out of it, if that's what you mean," Gary said.  
  
"And then what will you do with Jenny?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Her real body's on that chair," Emma said, pointing to the figure lying on one chair that had gone unnoticed by Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse. "We'll put her back into it. And we got the stuff to do the ritual with a few days ago from this guy."  
  
"Abrahm?" Adam said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah," Gary said. "How do you know him?"  
  
"Only by reputation. How do *you* know him?"  
  
"I was a student of his."  
  
"So you do this sorta mumbo-jumbo and screw up people's lives for a living?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Shalimar!" Emma said, "Gary isn't our enemy."  
  
"Emma, he's killed people!"  
  
"Not directly and it wasn't his fault anyway. He was trying to save his sister, things just happened!"  
  
"Okay, we better stop pointing fingers and just get on with the process," Adam said.  
  
"Adam's right," Emma said and ran round to the other bed she needed to be strapped into. Jesse helped her. Brennan and Shalimar took out the things needed for the ritual from the bag Emma and Gary brought with them.  
  
As everyone began to help Gary still hesitated. "Emma," he called softly," you do know..."  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's okay," she said.  
  
"Know what?" Brennan asked.  
  
As all of Mutant X turned to look at her Emma had to answer, "There's a chance it might not work. And that either me, Jenny, or both, will die."  
  
"What!?" Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
"Emma you can't go through with it," Brennan ordered.  
  
"You guys, if I don't do this I definitely will die. At least this way I have I chance. And I *know* I will make it - with all of you here helping, how could I not?"  
  
Although they were still worried the others had no reply to that and had to go along with it whether they liked it or not.  
  
*  
  
A while later, everything was ready for the ritual. Emma too, was now asleep and Shalimar and Jesse had exited the lab to wash their hands after spreading a powder-substance in a circle around the beings. Adam was dimming the lights. Brennan walked up to Gary and handed him the book to chant from. "Good luck," he said as he handed it over.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh and by, the way?" Brennan added.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If anything happens to her, I'll kill you myself."  
  
Gary said nothing, but nodded, understanding where Brennan was coming from. Shalimar, Jesse and Adam all re-entered the lab and then Gary handed them each - as well as Brennan - a glowing stone. "Could you please all take your places around the circle?"  
  
They moved, to their previously located spots. Brennan would have liked to be standing where Shalimar was - near Emma - but at least he still had a good view.  
  
"So, does anyone else feel strange about performing a supernatural ritual in a scientific laboratory?" Jesse joked.  
  
Brennan saw Adam forcing a smile, but only for a minute. They were all too weary and worried to have the strength enough just to laugh. He looked down to his palms at the blue glowing stones. Gary said they helped to transmit energy to the bodies. The energy of the one holding the stone, his energy. He didn't really like this magic stuff and hadn't understood everything Gary had said - unlike Adam had - but did know that it would help Emma survive and also be healthier once she woke and so he had agreed. If it would help Emma he would probably have agreed to anything Gary had asked him to do. He heard Gary chanting. Brennan couldn't understand what he was saying though...maybe it was another language. He wasn't sure, but something was happening because out of nowhere this dense smoke began to form in front of his eyes. The stone stared to glow even more and then positively shine. Light burst out through his stone, cutting through the smoke like a knife, but as the room began to grow brighter, Brennan's head began to grow heavier and he saw more and more dark. His body grew tense and then he crumpled onto the floor, passing out even before he reached it.  
  
A/N: Final Part coming very soon! It's almost over! 


	12. Part 10: Friday Morning

A/N: This is it! The end! Just like to say thank you to all the reviewers!  
  
Part 10: Friday morning  
  
Emma walked down the steps towards Gary who was sitting on the third from bottom step. "Are you okay?" she asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah...I think I'll be okay. Eventually."  
  
"I'm really sorry about Jenny," Emma said.  
  
"It's not your fault, Emma. Besides, I really do think it's better this way. Adam spoke to me last night and he said something about which Jenny I wanted to save and which Jenny I was helping. I thought about that a lot and this morning I realised that the real Jenny that I loved and cared for had left me long ago. And now she's gone she can finally rest in peace. After all, now she doesn't even have the GSA to worry about," Gary finished.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that your dealing with it."  
  
"Oh hey, how is Brennan after passing out yesterday?"  
  
"He's still in bed sleeping, but Adam ran some tests on him earlier today and said he's gonna be fine."  
  
"That's good. Sorry, I forgot that with the whole energy this its a little dangerous to elementals."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, everything's fine. Um, do you know when you're going to leave?" Emma added, quietly.  
  
"Actually, I was just about to come look for you to say goodbye. I'm leaving now."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah, I really need to get going."  
  
"B-but, where are you gonna go?"  
  
"I have an old friend of mine called Alaine. She's went to Ohio a few months ago while on a course for college. I'll visit her," Gary said.  
  
"Oh. So is she an old 'friend' or 'girl-friend'?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well, we never dated..."  
  
"Why do I feel like that sentence is missing a 'but'?"  
  
Gary laughed, but then turned serious again, still smiling. "I'll see you around?"  
  
"Yeah. See you around," she said. And then they hugged.  
  
Gary walked down all the remaining steps and then started to make his way, before turning around again. "Tell Adam I said bye okay. And thanks."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Okay then," Gary said.  
  
"What, no more messages? That's it?" Emma asked, jokingly.  
  
"Well, I hardly spoke to Jesse, Shaliamr hates me and avoids me like the plague - although I'm not complaining about that part as she had a pretty good grip on my neck that day. Plus, Brennan doesn't really like me much either 'cause of you."  
  
"What do you mean 'because of me'?" Emma asked.  
  
"Emma, the guy's in love with you."  
  
"What?" she asked, quieter, this time.  
  
"Yeah. He even threatened to kill me if you didn't make it yesterday. And I don't have any witnesses, but I'm not lying."  
  
Emma didn't know what to say or do and therefore just stood there.  
  
Gary smiled and walked back up to her again. "You're scared."  
  
"Huh? Me? Scared - scared of what?"  
  
"That's where you've got me stumped too. But you shouldn't be afraid to go for things. Even though you survived the ritual it just as well could have gone the other way and Jenny might be alive and you dead."  
  
"You know, you're starting to sound too much like Adam for your own good," Emma told him. But her voice was shaky.  
  
"One day Emma, you're gonna be that girl in the park." After a moment's silence Gary added, "Take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. You too," she said. Gary kissed her on the cheek and then walked out of the Sanctuary.  
  
*  
  
Emma gently knocked on Brennan's room door. She expected no reply and was about to open it quietly anyway when she heard a voice from inside say, "Come in."  
  
"Hi, Sorry I thought you might still be sleeping," she said as she opened the door. "How are you feeling?" Brennan was standing across the room from her. He was already dressed only just as his hair was still wet.  
  
"I just got up a while ago, but I thought I'd better take a shower first. I'm feeling a lot better than last night, but my head still hurts a little. Hey, have you eaten breakfast yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well, hey, let's go down and get something to eat," Brennan said.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Emma stood still by the door without moving.  
  
"Emma?" Brennan said, as he moved towards her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Um...Brennan, we need to talk," she said finally and faced him.  
  
"Okay...what about?"  
  
"Well," Emma said and then paused and walked around the room a bit moving away. "I'm not really sure."  
  
Brennan didn't know what to say as she was confusing him more and more.  
  
"You see...Gary said something and well, I wasn't sure about it so I talked to Jesse and he thought so too. I just wanted to ask you too," Emma said and folded her arms, walking round more.  
  
"Oh..." Brennan said quietly and sat down slowly on the side of the bed. "Did-did Gary ask you to go with him...when he goes?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, the guy does like you," Brennan said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Emma sighed, "I read his mind. But that was this small thing - we sorta became friends, y'know. But...what does that have to do with this? Wait a minute, did you think I was thinking about going with Gary?"  
  
"Wasn't that what you were talking about?" Brennan asked, confused.  
  
"No!" Emma exclaimed. "That's not what this was about - it-it was about you!" She sighed again and sat on the bed next to Brennan. "And, well, me too, I guess."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Jesse said that you...well, you...you know!" Emma burst out eventually as she found she wasn't able to say the words out loud. If she did say them out loud it would make it seem more real - and she didn't want to fool herself just in case. As her heart was telling her.  
  
"Oh...so you wanted to ask me to find out if it was really true?" Brennan said. Emma nodded her head. "Well..." Brennan was finding it just as hard as Emma to say the words out loud - but for different reasons. Suddenly, Brennan remembered something, "Uh, Emma didn't you...read my mind? You said that you read Gary's."  
  
"Yeah...I-I didn't because I wanted to ask you about it."  
  
"Well, Emma I -"  
  
"Brennan, it's okay. Forget about it, Jesse and Gary were wrong, it doesn't matter." Emma got up and made her way towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Brennan said suddenly and went after her.  
  
He reached her before she opened the door and then she turned around. She didn't say anything as she expceted him too. But instead of saying anything, he kissed her. The kiss surprised Emma so much that by the time she was about to kiss him back he had already broke away. "I guess it is true. Sorry," he said. But he didn't really look that sorry. In fact, he was smiling. Emma beamed. "Emma, I was going to tell you, but - " Emma interupted him pulling him closer and kissing him.  
It was a few minutes later that Brennan's room door was pushed open by Jesse, accidentally stumbling upon the pair still kissing, but now sitting on the one chair in the room. "Whoa, sorry guys. I didn't mean to...disturb you."  
  
"It's okay Jesse," Emma said, but he could see she was blushing.  
  
"I just called you to come for breakfast."  
  
"We'll come," Brennan said.  
  
"Okay. And, also - it's about time!" And from the way Jesse said it, Brennan and Emma could tell that he wasn't talking about breakfast.  
  
After Jesse left, Brennan asked Emma, "So shall we go downstairs?" kissing her forehead.  
  
"Actually, I am a little hungry," she admitted.  
  
"Then we *have* to go," he said. Brennan carried her up off his lap and Emma started giggling.  
  
Then the two of them then ran down the stairs holding hands and laughing. 


End file.
